Swagger and Swerves
'Just an easier way to turn yerself around when yer in a hurry.' ''-Donald, concerning the turntable'' 'Swagger and Swerves '''is the second episode of the first season. Plot A new turntable is built in the yard at Tidmouth used for goods trains, but also has a special pathway that loops onto the Main Line. The engines would use this turntable to get on the Main Line and to marshall trucks in the yard. Donald and Douglas explain this to Lady, who is listening to every word. Douglas warns Lady that to get onto the Main Line she needs to take the straightaway to the Main Line, but to be cautious and always warn the signalman first. If not, then rendevous with disaster! Lady was shocked; she didn't know the that the turntable regulations were so signaficant. Meanwhile, Daisy was thinking highly of herself. Percy complains about Daisy leaving the milk behind again.Toby tells Percy that Daisy doesn't usually forget and that she has been self-absortbant in the past. Percy complains that Daisy complains that she overheats on hills and that she can't bear to have any kind of weight on her coupling and that it's stuff and nonsense. Toby thinks that Daisy may come in terms to reality eventually. Later, Daisy arrived at the junction feeling pleased with herself when she sees Thomas shunting some milk vans beside her. Thomas tells Daisy that she has to pull the milk today with no excuses. Daisy complains about the heat, but Thomas replies that if Daisy had a pair of pistons and a burning firebox, she would know what it's really like to be hot. Daisy is furious, but decides to pull the train anyway as she thinks her elegance lets her pull once in a while. Lady had heard everything and finds the siuation very amusing. She tells Daisy that she's too big for her buffers. Daisy says that she has style, while Lady simply doesn't. Lady ignores Daisy and warns her to alert the signalman when she gets to Tidmouth Yards. However, Daisy was in such a state that she didn't listen and rolls away. At the yards, Donald shunts a goods train onto the turntable. He waits patiently for the shunter to give him clearence. Just then, Daisy rushes into the yard. She switches onto the turntable line by mistake. Forgeting to warn the signalman, Daisy crashed into Donald's trucks. Noone is hurt, but Daisy shatters many of her windows and is badly damaged. Later, Percy arrives with the breakdown train with Sir Topham Hatt. He scolds Daisy for being careless and that her new sawg has come to haunt her. Sir Topham Hatt hopes that Daisy well be a more sensible engine, which Daisy became. She rides along the line, but that's in her nature. She knows now that it's silly to make excuses and show off just to keep up appearences. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Daisy *Lady *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward ''(cameo) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *The Army Jeeps (cameo) *Splatter (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Sir Fredrick Aura (cameo) Trivia *The sign that states '9 & 3/4' at the station is from the Harry Potter Series. *The original version was one of only 3 episodes filmed indoors. *Scenes from this episode are seen in Conspiracy Theory. Goofs *The narrator says Thomas is taking the mail, but really Thomas is delivering a goods train. Gallery File:SwaggerandSwerves1.png File:SwaggerandSwerves2.png File:SwaggerandSwerves3.png File:SwaggerandSwerves4.png File:SwaggerandSwerves5.png File:SwaggerandSwerves6.png File:SwaggerandSwerves7.png|Fergus File:SwaggerandSwerves8.png|Donald, Douglas, Lady and Spencer File:SwaggerandSwerves9.png File:SwaggerandSwerves10.png|Lady File:SwaggerandSwerves11.png|Donald File:SwaggerandSwerves12.png|Douglas File:SwaggerandSwerves13.png File:SwaggerandSwerves14.png File:SwaggerandSwerves15.png File:SwaggerandSwerves16.png File:SwaggerandSwerves17.png File:SwaggerandSwerves18.png File:SwaggerandSwerves19.png File:SwaggerandSwerves20.png File:SwaggerandSwerves21.png|Thomas, Percy, and Toby File:SwaggerandSwerves22.png|Percy and Toby File:SwaggerandSwerves23.png|Toby File:SwaggerandSwerves24.png|Henry File:SwaggerandSwerves25.png File:SwaggerandSwerves26.png File:SwaggerandSwerves27.png File:SwaggerandSwerves28.png|Daisy File:SwaggerandSwerves29.png File:SwaggerandSwerves30.png File:SwaggerandSwerves31.png|Thomas File:SwaggerandSwerves32.png File:SwaggerandSwerves33.png|Thomas and Mavis File:SwaggerandSwerves34.png File:SwaggerandSwerves35.png File:SwaggerandSwerves36.png File:SwaggerandSwerves37.png FIle:SwaggerandSwerves38.png File:swaggerandSwerves39.png File:SwaggerandSwerves40.png File:SwaggerandSwerves41.png File:SwaggerandSwerves42.png File:SwaggerandSwerves43.png File:SwaggerandSwerves44.png File:SwaggerandSwerves45.png File:SwaggerandSwerves46.png File:SwaggerandSwerves47.png File:SwaggerandSwerves48.png File:SwaggerandSwerves49.png File:SwaggerandSwerves50.png File:SwaggerandSwerves51.png File:SwaggerandSwerves52.png File:SwaggerandSwerves53.png File:SwaggerandSwerves54.png File:SwaggerandSwerves56.png File:SwaggerandSwerves57.png File:SwaggerandSwerves58.png File:SwaggerandSwerves59.png File:SwaggerandSwerves60.png File:SwaggerandSwerves61.png File:SwaggerandSwerves62.png|Daisy and Stanley File:SwaggerandSwerves63.png File:SwaggerandSwerves64.png File:SwaggerandSwerves65.png|Daisy and Lady File:SwaggerandSwerves66.png|Daisy and Molly File:SwaggerandSwerves67.png File:SwaggerandSwerves68.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes